


A Lustful Winter Family Dinner (Last Angel On Earth festive)

by my_Lost_Memory



Series: Last Angel On Earth [1]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Adult Ciel Phantomhive, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Angel/Demon Relationship, Bottom Ciel Phantomhive, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Christmas Smut, Eventual Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, Food Kink, Food Sex, M/M, Top Sebastian Michaelis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 12:07:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21969034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_Lost_Memory/pseuds/my_Lost_Memory
Summary: After a long wait for Sebastian's friends to come doe the celebration, Sebastian decided to eat the dessert early.
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis & Ciel Phantomhive, Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive
Series: Last Angel On Earth [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1581457
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	A Lustful Winter Family Dinner (Last Angel On Earth festive)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not regetting from anything!!!!

Winter Family Day: The dessert.  
Night falls and the sun sets in the mountains, in a place not far away is a pagoda illuminated with beautiful red and orange lantern lights. While the interior is decorated with beautiful winter ornaments: Winter Family wreaths, white paper Cats, rainbow candles and chocolate spheres. In the dinning room was waiting a lonely demon, who's holding a fork while he's touching the decorated table in a rythm. He was bored of waiting.

“Are you done?” Asked the devil In a high tone. “I'm so hungry!!!”  
“I don't want to go out like this! This Is shameful!” Another voice came out of the curtain that was hiding the boy.  
“Come on. You're chilling out for nothing. Come here or I'll devour you.” Crimson eyes focused into an angel boy, beautiful and blue who is wearing a neko maid outfit, holding 2 dishes of food.   
The angel's blue eyes reflected shame, his face was covered by a pinky blush at the same time His whole body was trembling. He Is beautiful.  
“Happy?” Ciel's voice trembles as he puts the dishes on the table.  
“Cats don't talk with words. What does the cat say?” The demon Smiles to see the angel's blush.  
“N-nyan?” Ciel's blush covered all His face as he kept acting like a cat many times.  
“Much better.” Answered Sebastian with a smirk on his face. “Now sit.”

The angel removes his apron and sits in front of the dark demon. He looks at the window, the night came already, he turns around his side and notices they still are the only ones.

“It seems Your friends will arrive later.” Ciel talked and took a bite of his spaghetti.  
“God dammit.” Groaned the demon annoyed. “Neither It Is a special day they can't arrive early?”  
“It's ok, Sebastian. The storm was strong last night. It's probably that the road It's locked.” Ciel puts his hand into Sebastian's.  
Sebastian sighs. “Fine”  
“Bon Appetite”

The time passed, for Sebastian the minutes were so slow like hours. He depends of his friends to join to the special dinner that Ciel planned for weeks, Sebastian wanted that everything was perfect. Since the day that the devil was mean with the angel all because of His ideas for this holiday, he promised to help and support everything that his princess need.   
It wasn't Ciel's fault after all, Sebastian grew with a problematic family: agressive treatments, no holidays, the nice family moments are rarely shown, and he was trained stressfully.   
He never experienced something like a day with a family and friends in a cold season and this was the ideal oportunity for It.

“What time Is it?” Asked the grumpy devil while head was on the table.  
“9 o' clock” Ciel sighs sadly. The winter love day Is almost over and no one has come. “It seems Your friends won't come after all. Even if I made dinner for them.”   
“I guess...” the voice of Sebastian become angry and tremble.  
“Sebastian? Are you ok?” The Blue eyes of the angel looked at the Devil's red eyes, showing desesperation.  
“Yes. What does make you think the opposite?”  
“Look, It is of your friends couldn't asist. Maybe they were too busy or something like That.” Touching Sebastian's hand, Ciel gives a warm but fake smile to the devil, so he can't get very mad. “At least you're here with me and-  
“FUCK! STOP PRETENDING EVERYTHING IS OK!” The dark devil throws violenty his chair of anger. WHY EVERYTHING IT SUPPOSED TO BE PERFECT HAS TO BE RUINED!?”  
“Please, stop!” Ciel gets harmed and gets down of the table, scared of Sebastian's action.  
Sebastian realizes he almost harm Ciel once again, so he turns around, feeling anger and guilty and and goes away.  
(...)  
“M-master S-sebastian?.” Ciel followed Sebastian to His room. Once there, he approaches to the devil.  
“Go away. I want to be alone.” Said the devil withouth looking to the angel. “You don't want to be hurted again, right?”  
“But it wasn't your intention.” Ciel hugs Sebastian from behing. The devil could feel one of His servant's arm with bandades, that made him more guilty. “You just need control your wrath, being mad all the time doesn't solve anything. I already told you about it.”  
“It's easier when you say it.” Sighed the devil.  
“You can keep trying.”  
“Even if I try It, there will always be a reason to be mad and lose the control. And I don't want to hurt you. Not anymore.”  
Suddenly the devil could feel 2 warm lips kissing his. He tasted the most delicious lips. Those lips sweet as the best treat he could ever taste.   
“I know you won't do it. Just believe in yourself” Whispering, Ciel gives to the dark demon a sweet medley to his ear.

Sebastian approaches and hugs Ciel, touching his soft and fragile body. Tasting inside the angel's mouth, playing with His tongue. Feeling the warm of a pure divine being, Sebastian felt like he was in heaven. He wanted everything of Ciel: his lips, his body, all of his being.

“You such a naughty boy” Sebastian smiled mischievously as he licked his lips. “You always seduce me.”  
“Oh please, not again.” Ciel was breathless but he facepalmed. “You're misunderstanding the kiss...”  
“Fine, fine.” Sebastian laughed. “Let's go back to the dinning room, I can't wait for eat the dessert.”  
“D-dessert?” The angel freezed when the devil told that word. He was focused in the neko maid that he forgot about the desert. “Oh yes! The dessert, Let me prepare the dishes for It.”  
Once again in the dinning room, the demon waited for his servant and his lovely dessert. Was It cake? Ice cream? Or maybe pudding? Sebastian thought in many dishes that his mouth melt.  
But he didn't take much time to notice that something was wrong. The angel Is taking so long for server a dessert.  
“Ciel? Is the dessert done, right?” Sebastian walked to the kitchen, after not have an answer of His servant.  
“Almost! I thought that this dessert should be added more ingredients to be more delicious” Ciel answered nerviously.

Sebastian took a look and he noticed Ciel was making something else, mixing some ingredients. He discovered that he was making the dessert. Instead of recaim, he decided to play with him a little.

“At least can you tell me what kind of dessert is” The black haired man crossed his arms, trying to not laugh.  
“Ammm... It's a surprise, sorry” Ciel gulped as he mixes the mix faster.  
“Come one, give a hint.” The devil took another look and he focused on something that brought his attention. “Is the dessert very soft? If It Is that case I can stab my fangs on It.”  
“Y-yes. It Is so soft but fragile, so don't Trust in all of It can go inside of your mouth at once.” Ciel started to lie to calm down his master.  
“That sounds Interesting.” Sebastian licked his lips as he enjoys the view. “Does the dessert have chocolate? Because i love it”  
“Chocolate with milk. Your favorite”  
“Once the dessert Is ready, can I feel It with white frosting. If Is so deep, of course. I hope It has a very looong bottom so I can fill It till it drops out.  
“What do you mean with that? Is it one of your dirty jokes? Because It isn't funny!”  
Suddenly the angel could feel something pulling up his skirt and grabbing his butt. He turns around and he notices Sebastian who touching him.  
“What do you think you're doing!?” The blue-haired boy blushes as he drops some mix on the devil.  
“I got tired of wait. I want my dessert now” Sebastian grabs Ciel's cat tail plug in and starts to pull it out and In.  
Fortunately for Ciel, the plug in has been lubricated before being used so he can't feel the pain, but not to cover the angel's moanings.  
“Please stop” Ciel's face has a color red. “I'm sorry for forget the dessert. B-but please give me more Time to prepare It!”  
“I'm tired to wait! I'm going to eat you.” Sebastian pulls away the blue angel's underwear, looking into his bottom. He smirked “My, my. Look what a beautiful view got here”  
“Stop joking, let me go!” Ciel gives to Sebastian a kick, but he avoids It and grabs the leg. “I'm serious, Sebastian!!!”

Sebastian ignored Ciel's orders and continues into his business. Removing the plug and with his thumbs, the devil opened the butt hole of the angel and introduces his tongue inside of him. Licking Ciel's inner walls, going deeper, tasting him.

“Ah! Stop! Please, stop!” Ciel groans and mumbles while he's being eaten by the demon. He holds the table of the kitchen so hard that he almost break a Peace of it. “I give up. I give up! Just stop this madness!”  
“So warm and delicious” Sebastian thought. He looks up to Ciel's eyes, admiring his fake chances to break free and smirked “I wonder how would taste if...”  
(...)  
“Ahh! SEBASTIAN!” The angel groans the Devil's name as he trembles.  
“Shut up. I'm busy” Sebastian tooks a tablespoon of honey and he poured in Ciel's butt hole and he sucks It once again but harder. His eyes turned pink  
Ciel was naked on the table, with his hands tied because of the Devil's tentacle that he holds. The devil didn't let the angel move, he wanted him where he can dominate him. The devil approaches to the right cheek of the angel's butt and bites It, stabbing one of his fangs, making bleed the angel, making him scream. Sebastian goes down to the thigh and does the same.  
“Please stop. God dammit! I said stop fucking bastard!!!” Ciel dropped tears as he kicked to the dark demon who smirking. “Cheese. I can't believe I'm being humiliated because of a dessert I forgot to make. It's so stupid!” Thought and flushed the blue haired boy.  
“Bad kitty.” The black haired demon spanked the angel many times. “Cats don't talk, what sound make them?”  
“Wait!” Chills the angel as one of his wings Is pulled by the devil. “I-it's N-nya! Nya! Nyan!”  
“Much better” Sebastian grabs the angel's dick with the other hand and masturbates It at the same time he pets one of Ciel's wings.  
The angel's body started to tremble as his legs flexed. His moans and pale pink face make to Sebastian feel happy, like if those were music for him. How anyone can not enjoy listen to an angel? His voice Is so beautiful and so melodic, Ciel isn't the exception.  
“Keep singing for me, princess.” Sebastian whispers to Ciel's ear. “You can scream or beg, no one will be able to save you now.”  
“MERRY WINTER FAMILY DAY! ” With a dramatic entrance, Soma appears to the dinning room, with his arms extended to the air and a big smile. “You'll never Guess who we bring Agni a-”  
But that smile got erased after he watched the devil doing pervet things to the angel.  
“S-soma, help me...” Ciel was breathless, he was exhausted. Sebastian took away his energy for himself.  
“Sorry. I didn't meant to disturb you.” The purple haired demon's Happy mood vanished in an instant and turns around. “I'll be outside with the others if you need me”  
“Soma, wait” Ciel extended his hand in direction to Soma once his arms were free, but he has already gone.   
Suddenly something stands behind of the angel, grabbing his hips as a big but warm and creamy thing brushes his butt.  
“He said he'll be back, you don't have to worry.” Sebastian whispers to Ciel. Even if both were exposed he didn't have shame of his actions. “While then, why don't you enjoy the dessert with me, princess?”  
Sebastian's dick was covered with whipped cream and has a cherry on the top. He tooks dime with the small fruit and puts in Ciel's mouth as he goes inside of the angel. With the first but exact movement he touched his point, so Ciel couldn't resist and he cums on the table. Ciel's butt was already stimulated but with the penetration made him reach the climax.  
“My, my. We didn't started yet.” Smiled Sebastian shameless as he moves inside of his servant. He starts to blush and moan as he feels the angel's inner walls. “Lord Satan! You're so tight.”  
“S-sebastian. No...” Holding the table's fabric, Ciel moans in pleasure. Withouth looking to Sebastian, his tears of joy are dropped as his master penetrates him. “F-faster.”  
“In the end, you desired this to. Right, princess?” Sebastian's eyes became pink once again while he kisses Ciel's neck.  
Every movement, It reaches Ciel's favorite place. The whole time, the devil always makes the angel pleasure easily. It Only works if Is he and that's what makes him happy. No one can touch his angel, no one can complish his princess as he can.  
In a fast movement Sebastian turns around Ciel to see his face. His face was too blushed and his pupils shaped into hearts.  
“Sebastian. I-it's too big for me... Nhg!” The angel's voice claimed for his name. Ciel was so beautiful like that so Sebastian couldn't resist and kisses his servant. Withouth option Ciel corresponds his kiss.  
Sebastian was about to come, he could feel it and he was dispposed to do it. Everything was doing perfect. “Princess, I-”   
Suddenly a female scream scared Sebastian and Ciel, making them fell off the table.  
“WHAT IN THE EARTH YOU'RE DOING WITH MY NEPHEW!?” A madam wearing red asked worried and scared.  
“I told you! He was eating him!” Said Soma to William and Angeline.  
“A-auntie Angie. Y-you came!” Ciel was happy and ashamed at the same time.  
“You want to kill Is or what woman!?” Sebastian touched His chest of fear.  
Ciel gets up pf the floor, dispposed to hug His aunt but from the nothing, Ciel faints on the table.   
“YOU'RE IN BIG TROUBLE!” William attacks Sebastian of anger.  
“Ciel. My boy. Please don't go!” Angeline hugs His nephew. “You damn demon!!! You killed him”  
“What's all the noise?” Agni goes inside of the dinning room with Grell, Finnian, Sieglinde and Lizzie.  
“If I were you, I wouldn't see this.” Grell Covered the girls eyes.  
“Hey!” Groaned Lizzie and Sieglinde.  
“Is Ciel Ok?” Asked worried Finnian.  
“He's fine” Answered Agni after examinated the angel. “He's just sleeping. He got tired of waiting us, right?”  
“You mean because of him.” Professor Spears pulls Sebastian's hair.  
“Stupid, my hair. You idiot!” Roared the devil.  
Grell gets out of the kitchen with dishes with food.  
“Grell, It isn't Time for dinner.” Angeline looked serious to her.  
“Is that Deer stew!?” Ciel woke up after smell the food. His eyes shined.  
“What did you said, auntie Angie?” Grell miled proudly.  
“Oh that's right! The Winter Family Day isn't over Yet! There Is not time to fight! We have to celebrate!”  
“Yes!” Said excited Soma.   
“But please put some clothes on first.” Agni points to Ciel's naked body.  
“I'll help him. Let's go Ciel.” Finnian grabs Ciel's hand and takes him to his room.  
“Ok? After an uncomfortable situation, the Winter Family dinner Keeps going!” Lizzie removes her hands from her hands asmt the dame time Sieglinde does It.  
“And what are we waiting for? Let's clean this disaster!” Said Sieglinde.  
Elizabeth helps to William to renove the fabric while Sieglinde and Agni places everything where belongs. Soma and Grell serve the food and with Angeline, she's watching Sebastian. She doesn't want him to be near of His nephew after what happened.  
“Come on! I didn't hurt him!” Sebastian tries to convince she.  
“That's what i'll judge.”  
(...)  
“Wow! Everything looks so gorgeous!” Ciel arrives to the dinning room with a beautiful star outfit.  
The others looked to the angel and got surprised. The ángel looks More beautiful than ever!  
“Come on!” Finnian takes Ciel's hand and takes him to the table.  
Ciel sits between His aunt and Sebastian.   
“Its ok Aunt. I can go for my own.”  
“But I'll never remove my eues from this pervet devil.”  
He looked stranged to the devil. Since when he was gagged? Well, It doesn't matter.  
“Dinner Is ready. But as the tradition says, the Party organizer should give a few words to toast.” Grell derves a glass of champagne. “Go ahead Ciel.”  
“I want to thank everyone for being here to celebrate Winter Family Dinner. I'm so Happy for see my friends and family once again. Specially to Sebastian, who even if he doesn't the kind who celebrate holidays or can't understand them at all, in the end he give me all the support to carry out this celebration. Maybe someone doesn't like holidays, but it doesn't mean he or She has to be alone. Winter Family day means be together in harmony and Peace. It doesn't matter of your sibilings, parents or other familiara share the same blood, if they love, support each other and It always be there for others that makes a family. That's because I toast for everyone here, no exceptions. I learned many things that become important for my Life and-”  
“Are you done?” Yawned Sebastian.  
“Sebastian!” The others looked angry to the dark demon.  
“Don't worry, It's ok. I didn't have More words for it” The angel Sighed and extended his glass of champagne “For a future where the love and harmony rule in this world!”  
“For a future where the love and harmony rule in this world!”  
“Merry Winter Family, princess.” Sebastian kisses Ciel's lips.  
“Excuse me!?” Elizabeth attacks Sebastian.  
“Not again” Facepalmed Sieglinde.  
“Merry Winter Family, Sebastian.” Ciel whispered and blushed.   
~Merry Winter Family for all the readers!~


End file.
